1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical assembly including a lens cap apparatus and a photographing apparatus including the lens cap apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus is used to photograph an object. Often, the photographing apparatus includes an optical system having a lens, an imaging device, an image processing unit processing an electric signal received from the imaging device, and a memory for storing a photographed image of the object.
The optical system of the photographing apparatus may be configured to perform a focusing or zooming operation. Often, the lens is moved by a lens transferring device.
Often, the lens transferring device includes a lens frame in which the lens is inserted and a transferring unit to move the lens frame in the optical axis direction. A variety of lens transferring devices have been developed according to the structure and type of the photographing apparatus.
A lens cap apparatus to protect the lens is generally arranged in front of the lens of the photographing apparatus. The lens cap apparatus protects the lens from impacts in a closed state.
Since consumers want slim photographing apparatuses, there is a demand to efficiently arrange the lens cap apparatus within a limited inner space of the photographing apparatus.